Checkmate: Shikamaru Nara
by IamFreckly
Summary: Shikamaru knows how to play the game...But so does someone else.


Chess.

Probably the most famous strategy game of all time, its battle techniques lasting throughout the age, they passed from one generation to another. Chess has many appellations, its popularity casting its name across the globe even into the far corners; to some it is Xiang Qi but to others, and one man in particular it is Shogi.

To Shikamaru Nara life was like an intricate game of shogi, every predetermined move he made was carefully planned steps ahead of him even making it. Despite his lazy demeanour and laid back attitude to well _everything_, Shikamaru was actually a hardworking and very determined individual.

Especially when it came to women.

Yes, when it came to the opposite sex, Shikamaru felt that he had to up his game and be extra precise to overcome their fickle and troublesome ways; but it was not only that reason why his precision would escalate. Shikamaru had learned from the ancient board game that the Queen piece was the most powerful of pieces, the fate of the King residing in the Queen's hands and admittedly he wasn't a fan of that.

That was until he met [Name].

The first move is always that of the pawn, or in Shikamaru's case the shrill Ino Yamanaka; the outspoken blonde, to Shikamaru, had her uses and scoping out other girls was one of them. Sat in their usual spot in the crowded restaurant Shikamaru's dark eyes slyly glanced over to [Name] her [h/c] locks flowing over her shoulder, her eyes intrigued on her book. If there was one thing he was certain about in life, it was that intelligent women oozed appeal, especially to him; he couldn't put his finger on it normally if a woman like his mother back-chatted he switched off.

But when a woman was able to speak her mind without ramming her opinion down his throat, well it was utter perfection.

"Ino, your lips are looking _awfully_ dry, you know." Shikamaru stated idly as he lit a cigarette, taking a small drag; Ino stared at him with wide eyes lifting her fingers to her lips before frantically looking about in her purse. Meanwhile Chouji glanced at Shikamaru sceptically following the pineapple haired male's line of vision before his own lips twisted into a grin.

"Ne Ino maybe you should ask that girl over there for something?" Choji murmured casually clicking on to his best friends actions. The piece loyal to King is the Knight, they defending and eradicating any threat or in Choji's case, creating an opening for the King to make a move. Ino turned around at stared at [Name], her judgemental eyes inspecting the reading girl up and down momentarily before jumping up quickly, making her way over to the reading girl.

Within a few moments Ino returned with [Name] following behind her; Choji glanced at his friend and smirked slightly before continuing to stuff his face with the delicious food. It wasn't long before the group was engrossed in conversation and by this, it meant that Ino hadn't shut up about a certain raven haired Uchiha and that Shikamaru and [Name] hadn't stopped staring at one another craftily. It was the job of both the Pawn and the Knight to ensure that the King was successful in winning the game and by the time the group had finished dining, they had done their jobs, unbeknownst to Ino, perfectly.

"Be a Gent and walk me home?" [Name] asked softly glancing up at Shikamaru with a twinkle in her [e/c] eyes; Shikamaru smiled lopsidedly and nodded flexing his arms behind his head as they walked. The night was young and the stars peered down upon the scheming pair, knowing that both had be plotting and planning for the entire night. [Name] tore her eyes from the pebble dashed road and up at the dark haired male, a Cheshire Cat smile twisting on her rose tainted lips.

"Sooo….Here we are…" [Name] murmured, rocking backwards and forwards on her heels casually as she motioned to her house, the porch light casting a soft light onto the empty street. Shikamaru pursed his lips together in amusement as he took a step closer to the stalling girl; [Name] grinned up at him, quirking a brow as they stood chest to chest.

"You asked Ino if you could join us, didn't you?" Shikamaru smirked, leaning on his hand that lay beside her head; [Name] chuckled and leaned her head against the panelled walling of the house.

"So? You made her paranoid so she'd come over to me." She replied idly, enjoying the look of surprise that washed over the lazy genius's face. Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly taken back by her reply but his surprise merely escalated when [Name] wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, the pure astonishment sending his head fuzzy. Shikamaru smiled against her lips sliding his arms around her delicate waist as he kissed her back, the success of his precise planning adding to his already brimming satisfaction.

But then [Name] broke the kiss, her lips brushing lightly over his as she looked into his eyes the same cheeky twinkle from before glimmering once more as she whispered onto his lips.

"Checkmate."


End file.
